Michonne
Michonne is a protagonist of The Walking Dead comic book series, and a protagonist of the Walking Dead ''TV series. She is also the main protagonist of the video game, ''The Walking Dead: Michonne. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rochelle vs Michonne * Michonne vs Saeko With the Walking Dead-verse * The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * The Bride (Kill Bill) * Demoman (Team Fortress 2) * Elektra (Marvel) * Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Katana (DC) * Kassandra Cheyung (Hunter: The Reckoning) * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Nightcrawler (Marvel) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Samantha Alexander (Hunter: The Reckoning) * Selena (28 Days Later) * She-Hulk (Marvel) * Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) * Zoey (Left 4 Dead) Physical Appearance Michonne has brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that she wears plaited. Most of the time she wears a headband. Background *Former Lawyer *Actually doesn't know any martial arts *Girlfriend of Rick Grimes (TV show) *favorite candy bar: Big Cat *Somehow likes Soy Milk *Killed The Governor's Zombiefied Daughter Abilities/Powers * Michonne is extremely good with a sword *Skilled at hand to hand combat *Extremely smart, Resourceful and Observant *Reaction Time similar to Lee Everett in the telltale games *Stealthy and Fast *Fencing training *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Everyone in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain) *Can spot things in places that most people would miss Adreniline Rushes (These Replenish as a Fighter deals out or Receives Damages making these extremely useful and Seemingly Infinite) * How It's Done: Deal 350% Damage to one enemy. All teammates get +50% Attack for 1 turn. * ‎Smackdown: Deal 50% Damage and -50% Attack for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it * ‎Spraying Slice: Deal 350% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +35% Defense and Camouflage for 2 turns * ‎Rend: Deal 250% damage and cause 80 bleeding for 4 turns to one enemy * ‎Singled Out: Deal 800% Damage to one enemy. * ‎Disarmament: Deal 275% Damage and -40% Attack for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. * ‎Concealment: Up to Three teammates get +35 Crit and camouflage for 2 turns. * ‎Cut Down: Deal 275% Damage, -45% Attack and -45% Defense for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. * ‎Piercing Shot: Deal 250% damage and 80 damage bleeding for 2 turns to a line of enemies. * ‎Slice and Dice: Deal 400% Damage and impair for 5 turns to up to 2 enemies * ‎Lead for Four: Deal 200% Damage to up to 4 enemies, this character regains up to 15% of their max HP and 80% AP. Weapons *Knife *Pistol *2 Samurai Swords *Assault Rifle *Machine Gun *Axe *Riot Gear *Otis' Shovel *Sniper Rifle *Machete *Walker Guts Poncho *Spoon *Sharpened stick *Hammer *Mechanical Screwdriver *Shard of Glass *Chains Feats *Killed many Zombies & people *Saved Otis *Killed The Governor *Knocked Rick Grimes out *Tortured the Governor *can survive drinking Soy milk *survived Turmanus *Killed a group of 10 walkers in seconds with her sword *Cut the governor's arm off with a single slice *Beat the governor in a fist Fight *Fast enough to keep up with a pickup truck on foot *was stealthy enough to break into The Governor's hideout *Mowed down a Group of the governor's army Weaknesses *Normal human Weaknesses *Somewhat suicidal *Mostly relies on close quarters combat Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Modern Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters